borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I am the best robot
Welcome Welcome to my talk page :) Feel free to leave me a message or get in on discussions. When I get your message, I will reply at the first oppertunity. Don't get offended if I delete your message, as I clean my talk page regularly. Only things that have intrinsic value to borderlands will be left on this page but I do answer my messages :) Messages: Custom signatures: Sorry about being almost a month late in responding to you about this but yeah. Hows the coding section now that a tweaked it a bit more? I'm not sure what else I would need to do to get my section fixed up with the others I'll reveiw them in spare time. The rest of the guide looks great, I havn't tried any of it but I will for the sake of a good artical (seeing as I have little to no prior experiance). No problem color codes are cake especially Hex code! waldo2000 15:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) >_> Forgot to Sig. I'll see no problem with you ideas for the signature thread. I'll clean it up as my free time allows. I'll try and get Pictures set in like Dr.F in the next couple days. Don't worry about steping on my toes man, I wouldn't take offence to you cleaning up the information I put out there its for the better any how. As far as things going on around the wiki I've noticed I tend to lurk a lot unless I have something to say. Grats on the GOTY user box suggestion and The colors look fine to me. It's lagre so it grabs your eye the tan border deferatiates it from the black bakground veary well and the color sceam sits well with borderlans. I'll take a second look at it later. waldo2000 15:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) "Short amount of Time" I noticed you editing the Die Hard page and leaving messages on Doc's talk pages. Just wondering, alot of these 2nd wind pages mention about faster death timers if you die repeatedly within a short amount of time. From what I have personally experienced/tested, it occurs to be more like if you die repeatedly before your health recharges to full, have you done any testing yourself? 16:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) NOhara24 left me a link with lots of great info. Here it is. Last night, I spent about 20 min. verifying the latest patch and on playthrough 2.5 during the 3rd wave of the underdome, the 4th cripple was the "noticeable difference" that should be on the 5th cripple. This could be due to the fact that I used a previous wave to heal through 2nd wind and in Moxxi's world, the rules might be different. I did it 3 times. I'm about to test the same without using a 2nd wind till the 3rd round. We definitely need to get to the bottom of this and link the Diehard page and Crippled page to the information :) I am the best robot 19:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Test results in: on playthrough 2.5, in Moxxi's underdome, The 4th cripple shows a noticeable difference in bleed-out time. This was done three times, all during the 3rd wave, where you can guarantee quick cripples. I was using a Diehard healer build. Using a centurion Mod with +3(or +4?) to Diehard. I don't have programs to record exact seconds but it was fast enough not to get a second wind with a shotgun on all 6 of my tests. I am the best robot 20:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do some tests but I don't have Moxxi's, so I'll do them at Craw or possibly Crow's Nest 22:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) join us template = }} Guide (just a suggestion) Hey i was wondering if we should merge the Direct Picture method and the Reference method so people aren't adding a photo every time they edit a page? 23:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Either way adds a photo until the wiki catch catches up. Unless the direct page ALWAYS? does. We could possibly experiment with it and see. 23:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i was thinkin the direct way would always add a picture, unless they had previously edited the page. but thats just what i've observed, maybe it does until the wiki cache clears. i spose we could experiment yes. 23:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sourcing Sorry to take so long responding, I didn't see your message until just now. There's no real policy on sourcing as far as I know, but I tend to think it's prudent when something isn't common and popular knowledge (i.e. the "put your eye out" red text for the Rider- that would be something I personally consider popular enough to not need to be sourced. It was a meme before there were memes.) But if something is relatively obscure, it's likely not going to survive Fry (Fry does a periodic weeding of trivia references) unless you have a solid reference and source to back it up. So while there's really no right or wrong way to go about it, the community is already prepared to let you know if it's necessary or not, as far as trivia goes. Hope that answers that-ish ? 00:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I was wondering why you asked someone to source a trivia. And thanks for your input about the new UC gone bad :O 01:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :the concept that all trivia notes in articles will be referenced may still be found on the BBoS, (#6). a similar project remains on frybot's imaginary bounty board of futility, commented out for some time now because nohara was beating me to every unlinked trivia ref punch. i may have to resurrect the project again if trivia references are once again getting out of hand. 04:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Tech Pool Is a reference to how much Tech an item has and uses. If you have ever used Gear Calc you can see how much Tech a weapon and its parts have and how much each Proc requires/cost in Tech. Its all list in the parts and in the info boxes in the lower corner. 21:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Mild inquiry If you click on the little white page with a tiny magnifying glass in the corner tab next to the "edited by( name)( time ) ago" on the recent activity screen, you will be able to see the difference between the last two edits made. If you click on the tab of his edit that says "fixing report" you can then see what was changed between your edit and NOhara's edit. If you did not know. 12:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Funny Pic Yeah, it's mamazing whatcha can find on the ol' Interwebs, innit? I found that randomly, and you can't see it because I've cropped out the background, but it's clearly Christmas morning. The gun was probably a gift for Dad and wasn't actually loaded at the time. But I'm only speculating, here... :D I just recently got all the achievements for Borderlands after I figured out how to get around the glich I wrote about in my sole contribution so far. I've got a lot more edits under my belt at the Red Dead Wiki. Cheers! -JackFrost23 17:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) greeter list it looks like lynne has embraced her new role as a borderlands wiki greeter. would you kindly add her to the list? gracias mucho. 21:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Borderlands Wiki:Teams is protected. 22:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) disregard above. lynne has been added. Hey Robot, why aren't I on the list (or was I temporarily removed because of temp-op status)? 04:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) (2:05PM may 16 (local time)) You are on the list Fatman... Number 5... Apparently, the order is not chronological (its Fronolocigal) 09:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Char Hya! My Fav Char is the Hunter. Thanks for the advice, im gonna set my name after my comments now. Just a question I noticed that im usually beaten to greeting people by Dr.F or Fryguy(not that im complaning). I was just wondering if you think it would be too much if i also greet the person as well? Dont want to annoy anyone i guess is what im trying to say. Also i have had my husband try to make me a signature because hes better at that stuff than me, and he just cant seem to get our picture program to cooperate. Any suggestions??Lynne1984 02:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :its an automated message that greets new contributors. p.s you don't need a picture for a signature, you can also make one in html. (i can help with that if you'd like.) 02:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Ahh i kinda figured that was the case. Thats why they always beat me to the punch!! LOL Lynne1984 03:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) archival you will find the new link to your "knighthood badge" userbox here. 18:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) UotD That's awesome. :^D -- 11:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was funny myself and talked to NOhara on steam. He is rather busy cause of finals so I did it :) 11:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Idea! How do you feel about helping me make a page or two for beginners? My basic idea is to have a page with common code/formatting and another with general tips and wiki standards. Yes, I know that Wikia has those pages , but for the most part they suck. I find myself going to wiki''pedia'' to learn how to edit more than those pages have ever helped me. Basically, just one or two pages depending on length that the greeters can slip a link to in their little greeter boxes. Depending on how bored I get today I may whip up a rough draft of what I want to accomplish. -- 23:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Example! -- 01:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Monkey! User:Airos/Code_Monkey Note that this is a work in progress, and additional links will probably be included in the box. This is also not to be taken as a sign that I am offering my services as a greeter. Consult your doctor before using Code Monkey, as it may not be right for everyone. If symptoms persist for more than 1 week, chances are you're not cut out for advanced coding. Discontinue use of Code Monkey and go buy yourself a Mac. Your Code Monkey may respond in a hostile or violent manner when presented to a person of below average intelligence. Should this occur apply lolcats within 30 minutes, and follow with a gift from ThinkGeek within 24 hours. For proper care of your Code Monkey, keep out of direct sunlight and feed a steady diet of caffeine and sugar. -- 02:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Playing with Sig code So I picked apart Raz's sig, and came up with some useful bits. User:Airos/Sandbox. I'll get to the other guy's sig soon and see what's in there. -- 04:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Did a little playing around with the second sig. There's some interesting stuff in there, and some stuff I'm not sure I managed to get to work correctly. Still need to dive into the code that's surrounding the links, because that's where the juicy stuff is. -- 10:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC)